


mi querida mandi [bildipper]

by yerianais



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandono, ChicoxChico, Embarazo, M/M, Romance, Traición, dramas, m-preg, problemas familiares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerianais/pseuds/yerianais
Summary: después que dipper fue abandonado por bill, el se entera que estaba embarazado y todas las personas a su alrededor no lo apoya, pero pacifica es la única que lo ayuda porque los dos están en la misma situación.eh... este es mi primera historia de billdip y estoy muy emocionada, porque no se si le gustara... jeje espero que si
Relationships: BillDipper - Relationship, mandi x percy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> holi... esta pequeña historia, tendrá cambio en algunos apellido o aparecerá nuevos personajes, que soy míos propios... y espero que le agrades esta historia.
> 
> bueno es todo lo que quería comunicar, nos leemos luego.

Mi vida se arruinó por una foto sacada de ángulo, todos hablan mal de mí por ser una prostituta y mi pareja, le creyó todo lo malo que decía de mí, sin escucharme o creerme solo por creer que lo traicione… y lo peor aún fue, que mi propia hermana gemela también prefirió creerle a todos, que a su propio hermano y la única persona quien me ayudó, fue la única que pensé que nunca me apoyaría, pero las cosas cambian o cresen y los dos… bueno, teníamos dos razones muy importante para ayudarnos y estar juntos.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un día muy divertido

-mami, mami… despierta – una dulce y finita voz, era lo único que el mayor podía escuchar en su profundo sueño y no tenía que abrir los ojos, para adivinar quién era la causante que lo despertara tan temprano. El mayor estaba agotado físico y mentalmente, por trabajar dos turnos seguido y llegar tarde a casa, pero al menos hoy no le tocaba trabajar por ser domingo.

-tengo mucho sueño, amor – lo dijo el mayor con cansancio mientras se cubría con las cobija.

-mami me prometiste que hoy iríamos al parque – la niña tenía un puchero mientras jalaba las sabanas de color verde oscuro, para ver a su mami pero sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡enserio!… ¿yo prometí eso? – lo dijo jugando.

-sí, hace dos días… cuando trajiste pollo para la cena – la menor se montó arriba del bulto adonde se encontraba su padre.

\- bueno… ¿cómo lo puedes probar?, yo soy inocente hasta que demuestre lo contrario – cuando la niña escucho eso, se bajó rápido de la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto. Al rato el mayor escucho unos pasos que se acercaban de nuevo con rapidez y después sentir que algo cayó encima de él, esa acción hizo que el mayor sacara un gemido de dolor y que escuchara una pequeña carcajada.

-wuajajaj… mira y llora – lo dijo la menor con orgullo y confianza. El mayor salió de su cómoda posición y miro lo que sostenía su hija, cuando lo hizo pudo sentir una derrota por ver un vídeo en su teléfono haciendo la promesa medio cansado para luego caer dormido.

-okey, me ganaste – el castaño se levantó de la cama con pesadez y su hija solo sonreía con inocencia, para luego seguir a su madre al baño.

* * *

Después que la familia de dos terminara de comer su desayuno, la niña obligo que su madre se vistiera con rapidez, para después salir del hogar y dirigirse al parque, que quedaban a unas cuadras. Mientras caminaba agarrado de manos ellos podían sentir el frio viento de la temporada.

-te pusiste bien la bufanda, Mandí – la pequeña miro a su padre y le sonrió.

-sii mami, yo no soy tu… que me puse un suerte ligero y sin bufanda, solo porque no lo encontraba adonde te dije que estaba – lo dijo casi regañándolo para luego mirar el camino, el castaño la observo y sintió un orgullo de tener una hija tan maravillosa, con ese cabello castaño largo y sus ojos dorado como la miel, con su suerte de color azul cielo que tapaba su camiseta de pato detective que combinaba con sus pantalones pasteles y su bella bufanda de color rosado con adorno de gatito, regalada por su tía favorita y no podemos olvidar su llamativo zapato de color amarillo pikachu… de verdad su hija le gustaba ser única y no podía decirle, que se cambiara los zapatos por que comenzaba a llorar como una bebe, aunque para el siempre será su baby.

-jeje… sueno como un padre irresponsable – sonreí y miro el camino.

-claro que no, era la mejor mami del mundo y… ¡¡te amo!! – el castaño miro a su hija y ella a el – solo que yo soy la responsable entre nosotras dos – cuando dijo eso soltó la mano del mayor, para escapar del regaño que se ganó y el castaño solo sonreía mientras perseguía a su hija.

Al ratito de estar en la persecución, el mayor logro atrapar a la menor y la niña podía ver la cara de molestia que tenía su mami, pero una voz hizo que miraran al frente y que vieran el origen de la llamada.

-¡ustedes dos pueden de dejar de pelear por un segundo! – lo dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que estaba bien vestida con colores morados suave, mientras sostenía con una mano el teléfono y en la otras tenía la mano de su hijo, que se parecía mucho a ella solo que él tenía el cabello de color negro noche y se mantenía muy pegado a su madre.

-tía pacifica, percy – dijo la menor alegremente mientras que su padre la soltaba y la dejaba ir a donde estaba su amiga. El mayor se acercó también y por fin percato que habían llegado al parque.

-hola pacifica, hola mi corazón percy –

-hola tío y mandí – dijo tímido el pequeño como siempre, excepto cuando estaba solo con su amiga, en ese momento era muy amable y hasta confiado.

-holi dipper y mi terremoto – dijo feliz la rubia.

-per, trajiste la pelota – el niño confirmo con la cabeza mientras se tapaba más con su gorro – okey, mami, tia… podemos ir a jugar, ahora sisisisisisisisisisis – termino diciendo eso saltando.

Los dos mayores les parecieron lindo y no pudieron decirles que no, los menores salieron mandado hacia los columpios donde había otros niños de su misma edad y mayor. Dipper le grito que no se alejen mucho y su hija fue la única que le respondió con sarcasmo, que hizo que pacifica se riera con ganas mientras se dirigía hacia un asiento del parque, que quedaba frente del área infantil. Cuando ambos mayores se sentaron comenzaron hablar de trivialidades de cual escuela meterían a sus hijos el siguiente año y cual era bueno, para después terminar hablar sobre pastel de chocolate.

-el chocolate con maní me gusta más – dijo la rubia mientras le mostraba una foto de un pastel de tres piso en su teléfono.

\- está lindo, no puedo negar eso, pero me gusta más el pastel tradicional de chocolate – expreso dipper mientras le echaba una mirada a los pequeño. Pacifico solo suspiro y seguía viendo su teléfono.

-en los pasteles, nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en nada –

-jeje… eso es verdad, pero así nos queremos – le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, pero en unos pocos segundos desapareció, dejando una mueca y preocupando al hombre – ¿qué pasa? –

-bueno… no sé cómo decir esto o como lo tome, pero tengo mala noticia – dijo con la mirada decaída. El hombre le toco el hombro a su amiga para que soltara todo de una, porque no sabía que le pasaba a su mejor amiga – ¡bill volvió!… bueno lo vi en una cafetería, cerca donde vivo – el castaño sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba todo y el miedo se apoderaba de él.

\- okey, está bien… tenía que volver algún día, tarde o temprano – lo dijo frio y sin una pisca de emoción, tenía que ser fuerte y la rubia se sorprendió al escucharlo, para después mirarlo perpleja.

-dip… sé que te afecta y no tiene que ponerte en una posición defensiva, para lucir que todo está bien –

-claro que me afecta, solo que no puedo seguir llorando por el… - mintió – porque tengo que ser fuerte por mandí y por nadie más – tenía una mirada triste y su tono de voz no ayudaba.

\- me hubiese gustado oír eso, un año ante cuando nos enteramos del compromiso –

-jajaja… si era patético en ese entonces, pero ahora me volví muy fuerte y no dependo de nadie –

-me encanta tu optimismo, pero tenemos otro problema – el castaño ya sabía que le diría y por eso frunció el ceño un poco – aunque no te diré nada, ¿solo que hará si la ve?… él es su padre y se dará cuenta que es su hija, bueno es muy evidente ella está loca igual que el –

-y ¿qué?, okey es su padre y no puedo negar eso, pero yo le di a luz… es decir que es más mío que suyo y solo me necesita a mí – lo dijo calmadamente, pero quería gritar.

\- suspiró – no te pregunte eso –

-¡solo le diré que no es suyo y ya!, además el pensara que es verdad por ser una regalada como una vez me dijo, ¿no? – La rubia ahora suspiro y sonrió después – además el no supo que yo estaba embarazado, cuando decidió abandonarme e irse a Japón –

-bueno si tú lo dice, pero tiene que tener un plan B… por si acaso – el castaño pensó por un momento y luego miro de reojo a los niños, que aun jugaban con la pelota.

-ehh… lo pensare y luego te lo diré – lo dijo derrotado – lo importante de horita es que no la vea y ya, ¿fácil verdad? – la rubia lo miro incrédulo.

-primera vez que te escucho diciendo algo sin lógica, me das miedo – ella se apartó un poquito de su amigo y este sintió que lo ofendieron.

-eres una fresita –

-y tu un depresivo – dijo con un tono amable.

-por eso somos mejores amigos, ¿no? –

-no te niego eso – miró la hora en su teléfono – que rápido pasa el tiempo, me tengo que ir –

-en serio… que mal, pero promete que nos veremos el otro domingo – dijo dipper mientras veía a la rubia levantarse y llamar a su hijo, que vinieron los dos niños corriendo todo cansado.

-cariño, despídete de tu tío y mandí –

-chao tío, chao mandí… nos vemos el otro domingo o en la escuela – el pelinegro se despidió con la mano mientras se agarraba de su madre.

-bye bye tia y chao percy – 

-hasta luego corazón – expreso para levantarse y ver como se alejaba su amiga con su hijo, hacia su auto – okey baby, ¿adónde quieres ir? –

-bueno a casa, eh… ¿mañana tiene el turno de la tarde libre? – Pregunto y su padre le expresó que si con su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar a la dirección de su casa – entonces mañana vamos a ir a comer pasteles en la tienda que tiene mucho colores – el castaño sintió que le dolería la cartera, era la tienda más cara y en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad.

\- qué tal si, vamos la otra semana en tu cumpleaños, ¿sí? –

-eso es viveza, solo dice eso para no comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños – dijo con un puchero notorio mientras ya salían del parque – pero buena jugar, acepto ese regalo –

-jajaja… aún sigo diciendo que no pareces una niña de 7 años – dijo dipper feliz

-no mami… 8 años, muy pronto cumplo año –

Después de hablar un rato más, llegaron a su casa que era uno de esos apartamentos consecutivos que le gustaba vivir, para luego ponerse todo el día jugar Mario kart o leer libros de misterio que le encantaban ambos y después irse a dormir cuando llegaran la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que le allá gustado, estaré publicando mas seguido hasta donde lo tengo actualmente en wattpad


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cumpleaños, planes y un peliazul muy lindo XD XD XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaite... este cap a mi me gusto mucho y espero que también le guste XD XD XD XD

Los días pasaban con lentitud y fastidio, para la pequeña mandí y su madre… claro, ella esperaba su cumpleaños por el delicioso pastel que tanto deseaba compartir con percy y tener su fiesta de piyamas con su único amigo, pero había notado que su mami estaba más pensativo de lo normal y nervioso cuando salían juntos, la niña no quiso prestarle mucho interés porque su mami era raro a su modo y eso le gustaba… por eso harían la pijamada en su casa.

Mientras tanto por parte de dipper… era una cuestión diferente, deseaba que ya se fuera el innombrable por mucha razones importante, uno no quería ver esa cara de estúpido que siempre tenía, dos que no se enterara que tiene una hija y tres que no se la intentaran quitar, aunque no le importaba si se daba cuenta de la verdad y no, a lo que le dijeron los demás… pero gracia a dios, se enteró por parte de pacifica que el solo duraría mínimo dos meses por cuestiones que aún no se enteraba su amiga y eso le generaba un alivio, para quitarle un peso inmenso en su flaco cuerpo.

Dos día ante del cumpleaños de la pequeña mandí, percy y ella se mojaron con agua fría cuando se cayeron al pequeño pozo que tenía el parque, por intentar meterse para agarrar una ardilla que nadaba y dando como resultado, que ambos se enfermaran con gripe común y recibirán unos regaños legendario de sus madres, para al final cancelar la fiesta hasta que ambos niños se curen por completo.

Cuando llego el día especial de la ojimiel, eran las 10 am y la pequeña se encontraba recostada, en su cama y con la nariz mocosa, pero durante casi todo el día estuvo de un mal humor por tener gripe y lo peor de todo, era que exageraba con cualquier cosita que tenía y luego dejárselo saber muy claro a su mami, esos pequeños comportamiento hacia el castaño recordaba su feliz y triste pasado con Bill.

Pero el mayor se dijo así mismo, hace un año cuando se enteró del compromiso, que no volvería a pensar sobre esa persona, que lo culpó de algo que nunca hizo y que confiara, más de unos completos extraños que de su pareja y por una foto sacada de ángulo, pero eso ya no importaba más… ahora tenía a su amada hija que era su sol y estrella, que nunca creyó que amaría más que su propia vida, ella era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz y por eso, decidió hacer algo que sabía que le gustaría a su hija.

-maaandii… ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación de la menor, que estaba decorada con muchos colores y peluche que se lo mandaba Mabel, desde los ángeles con su esposo gideon con algunos cuantos libros de su tío Ford y chatarra de su tío Stan, que por una extraña razón cuidaba más que cualquier cosa.

-¡¡cómo crees!!… me estoy muriendo poco a poco y lo peor aún, es que no haremos la piyamada – lo dijo ronca y con pesadez en la voz.

-cariño, no sea dramática…. – se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso su mano en la frente de la menor – bueno, ya no tiene fiebre y no estás tan mocosa como ante – 

-eso no me dice mucho, solo quiero curarme – se cubrió por completo con la cobija – q-que mal c-cumpleaños me t-toco… wuuaaaaa wuuaaaa – comenzó a llorar y el mayor solo suspiro, para después con paciencia descubrir a la menor, para ver a su princesa ser una bolita mientras se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas.

-bebe, no llores… solo fue mala suerte – el castaño abrazo a su baby y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-pero no es justo – se sentía mal por la gripe, pero también emocional… había esperado mucho que su mami estuviera libre, para pasar sus cumpleaños juntos y lo de la piyamada también la ponía triste.

-ya ya ya… no te angusties – la pequeña miró al castaño sin emoción primero – pero… ¿qué tal si hacemos algo? –en un instante la menor se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escucho eso y agarro la camisa del castaño.

\- ¡QUE QUE!… ¡¡QUEEEEE!!… ¡¿DIME?!... tu sabes que odio el suspenso – dipper saco una carcajada mientras veía a su pequeña con cariño.

-jaja… calma si – lo dijo mientras le acariciaba esa pequeña cabecita – ya no estás tan enferma como ante, ¿cierto?-

-¡cierto! – hizo un puchero, pero aún no entendía a donde quería llegar su mami.

-uhmm… no haremos aun la piyamada, porque percy aún no se ha recuperado – la niña bajo la mirada con tristeza – pero yo te prometí un pastel, ¿verdad? – Lo último que dijo alegro a su hija de una manera e hizo que bajara de las piernas del mayor, para que comenzara hacer su mini baile de victoria, el castaño solo reía por esa hermosa escena – ¡entonces ponte algo abrigado! ¡¡Y vayamos a comprar el pastel!! – el mayor subió sus brazos con alegría y su hija hizo lo mismo.

-estaré lista en un segundo –

La pequeña fue a buscar ropa abrigada mientras que el mayor fue a la sala de su casa y comenzó a mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, para que un segundo después llegara la respuesta.

_-no hay moros en la costa, al parecer está en la casa del bosque –_

-okey, me alegra eso –

_-sí, claro… como si te alegrara algo que venga de el –_

_-claro que si… a mi mandi –_

_-jajaja buena respuesta –_

_-okey, luego hablamos… la pequeña loca esta lista para salir y mándale saludo a mi corazón –_

_-hablando de tu corazón, no ha dejado de llorar por no poder hacer la piyamada y tener gripe –_

_-jajaja… igual que mandi, pero ella no llora solo exagera las cosas –_

_-esa es mi terremoto… okey, me voy –_

El mayor solo podía, era mirar la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa, por ver una foto que le mando pacifica de percy con un pañuelo en su nariz con los ojos rojo por llorar mientras estaba recostado en su cama, eso le generaba gracia a dipper… no recordaba con exactitud cuándo se volvió muy apegado a pacifica, _“ creo que cuando me entere de la existencia de mandí, ella fue la única que podía confiar en esos momento de angustia que viví… ni Mabel sabia de mi embarazo, aunque en ese tiempo ella me odiaba porque pensaba como todo el mundo que yo tenía algo con gideon, ya eso no importa ahora… solo quiero vivir mi vida tranquilo y mandí no necesita un papa, porque me tiene a mí, pero creo que tenemos que volver hablar sobre él”,_ el castaño salió de sus pensamiento cuando escucho unos fuerte pasos que se acercaban y sabía, que le tocaría ver un carnaval de Brasil, en vivo otra vez… se dio media vuelta y lo que vio lo hizo casi llamar a su hermana, para decirle que saliera del cuerpo de su hija.

La pequeña tenía un suerte de color violeta con una estrella fugaz, igual al que su hermana usaba y unos pantalones blancos, hasta las rodillas y con sus zapatos amarillo pikachu, que tanto amaba y un gorro de cuadrito igual que sus zapatos, al menos estaba bien abrigada y no tenía que preocuparse, que se enfermara más de lo que está por la brisa de otoño.

\- Suspiro – estas lista baby –

-claro y tú… eh… ¡¡parece un galán en una subasta de feo!! –

-¿eso fue un cumplido o sarcasmo? Y también ¿quién te enseño a decir eso? – dipper presentía que fue pacífica quien le enseño eso y no se sorprendería tampoco.

\- ¡como lo tomes es tu decisión! – sonrió – y fue una de la presentadora de “cambiame el look” ella lo dijo – puso una cara chibi.

-¡¡tú sabes!!... ¡¡que yo soy quien te comprara el pastel!! –lo dijo frio y seco, pero en ese instante la niña abrazó la pierna del mayor y lo miró, para sonreírle.

-¡¡te vez bello, mi mami!! – lo expreso dulcemente con su voz de ángel y el castaño solo pudo sentir un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, porque no sabía si era por un mal presentimiento que sentía desde temprano o era que esa niña, era casi como un clon de bill, _“¿porque estoy pensando eso ahorita?… lógico que se parezca es su padre, pero solo es eso y ya”_. 

-pequeña manipuladora as mejorado ¿no? –

-jajajaja… solo soy una niña –

-¡hah! y yo soy papá ganso, lo peor aún es que sabes cómo mover tus cartas… – suspiró – como sea, vámonos – dijo dipper caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta mientras mandi se agarraba de la pierna derecha.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda, el mayor estaba molido por caminar toda la ruta desde su casa hasta la tienda y cargar a su hija al mismo tiempo… pero valió la pena, por ver la cara de su pequeña cuando vio el lugar, entonces la bajo y entraron a la tienda, mandi salió corriendo hacia el mostrador con rapidez y puso su cara en el vidrio mientras saboreaba los postre, eso hizo reír a dipper mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿cuál quieres? – el castaño se agacho a la misma altura de la otra castaña.

-¡¡TODOS!! – Miro a su padre – pero… – volvió a mirar los pasteles – prefiero el más barato y además quiero compartirlo contigo, mami – el mayor se sintió mal por no darle todo lo que su hija quisiera en su cumpleaño, pero había reunido mucho para comprarle el más caro y se lo compraría.

-baby no es nece… –

\- no importa – lo interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza – yo puedo comer cualquiera, si estoy contigo – sonrió – además prefiero ahorrar que malgastarlo –

El castaño le quería decir que no se preocupara, pero sabía que su hija es una de las personas más tercas del mundo y no le cambiaría su decisión.

-está bien, es tu decisión y ¿qué sabor quieres? – pregunto

-el barato y ese de mantecado – señalo uno que no tenía tanto adorno y apena tenía una fresa.

El mayor se paró y llamo a uno de los que trabajaba, para decirle cual quería y cuando lo hizo, una chica con una sonrisa amable se acercó y era quien lo atendería, después de pedir el postre se lo entregaron al castaño y el luego se lo dio a su hija, para decirle que se fuera a sentar mientras pagaba el pastel. Cuando paso la tarjeta termino de pagar, de repente escucho un grito con llanto y el castaño voltio lo más rápido que pudo, para ver a su hija llorar y el pastel en el suelo.

El mayor se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, sin prestarle atención al hombre que estaba intentando calmar a la niña que lloraba, cuando llego solo se agacho y miro a su hija.

-ya baby… shshshshshsh… no llores, no pasa nada – abrazo a la menor y luego la cargo mientras se levantaba.

-s-se me c-cayó – aún seguía sollozando mientras se aferraba a la camisa del mayor.

-lo sé, me di cuenta – dijo dipper con cariño, para comenzar a sobar la espalda de la niña para así calmarla, pero un tartamudeo le llamo la atención al castaño y miro por fin al frente, para percatar a un hombre un poco más alto que él.

-e-eh, lo siento… no me di cuenta – lo dijo un chico de ojos y cabello azules, que traía un suerte, pantalones y bufanda con colores blanco y azul cielo combinado, el peliazul se inclinó para pedir perdón – ¡lo siento mucho! – eso sorprendió al castaño y noto que todos lo miraba, eso jamás le gustaba.

-n-no te p-preocupes, eso fue un accidente… n-nada de otro mundo – dijo dipper nervioso – entonces no te inclines, jeje… levántate –

\- no, de verdad siento lo que hice – aún seguía inclinado – puedo hacer algo para compensarlo, puedo invitarle los postres –

-b-bueno… no creo que… – dipper no estaba seguro de esa rara situación y mandí solo escuchaba todo con curiosidad.

\- no dejare de disculparme hasta que acepte mi invitación – pine solo miraba a ese extraño con asombro porque aún estaba en esa extraña posición, pero lo que le molestaba era que podía sentir que todos los miraban y eso le dio un pánico al castaño… sin pensarlo, agarro al hombre por el brazo y se lo llevo mientras aun cargaba a su hija con el otro.

-okey – fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno en general me gusta actualizar un cap por tiempo, pero creo que es mejor una doble actualización y will es un ángel, tan sexy... grrrrr maldita mala jajajjajajajajaja


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversación con un lindo y guapo psicólogo.

Luego de unos pocos segundo dipper encontró un lugar libre para sentarse con ese extraño, en la parte más profunda del lugar, eso era porque al mayor no le gustaba ir a lugares públicos, por la forma en que lo miraban y mandí sabía muy bien eso. Cuando se sentaron el hombre estaba al frente del castaño y la niña, él tenía una mirada alegre, amable y calmada porque le aceptaron su invitación.

Dipper se sentía nervioso y aun no creía, haber aceptado una invitación de un extraño, pero tenía que acabar todo esto lo más rápido posible. Pero por parte de mandí lo único que tenía era pura curiosidad, porqué su mami acepto y eso era raro muy muy raro, ella ya estaba mejor, no tenía ganas de llorar y no se sentía mal por la gripe, solo tenía curiosidad y por eso miro a su mami, para luego sonreírle y eso lo noto el castaño.

-señor… gracias por invitarnos los postres – lo dijo amablemente y alegre, eso asusto al castaño porque ya sospechaba que su hija inventaría algo no muy bueno.

\- no te preocupes, yo lo hago con gusto y además no me agrado mucho verte llorar, porque los ángeles no pueden votar ninguna lagrima – lo dicho sonrojo un poco a la niña, por la forma que lo dijo ese hombre… pero dipper solo sentía rareza, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo invitaba algún chico guapo – lo siento por mi malos modales, me llamo will y ustedes ¿cómo puedo decirle? –

-e-eh… me – dijo nervioso el pasivo.

-ejem… yo me encargo, mi mami – señalo a al castaño con alegría – se llama manzon pine, pero todos lo conocen como dipper y yo soy mandí pine, un gusto – extendió su mano y will lo hizo.

-que niña tan linda y bien educada – el peliazul miro a dipper y podía notar que no era muy sociable que digamos, por la forma de como su cuerpo estaba cerrándose a sí mismo y como intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, eso le pareció muy lindo.

-eso me lo enseño mi mami – dijo mandí mientras sonreía.

–ooh… que bueno – miro el ojiazul al otro hombre – dipper ¿cierto? –

-eh… si – el castaño miro al hombre con muchos nervios mientras le sonrió, para aliviar un poco la tensión y ese pequeño gesto, hizo feliz al hombre.

-que pasteles le gustaría comer, yo pago –

-estoy bien con el más baratos – dijo dipper un poco más confiado.

-no, elijan el que quieran… no importa si es caro – sonrió amablemente hacia el pasivo.

-no no, estamos bi… – 

-eeeh… ¡en serio! – Lo interrumpió la menor – mami este es mi mejor cumpleaño del mundo – la niña estaba alegre de escuchar eso y su madre no, porque sabía que ella lo dijo por esa misma intención.

-¿es tu cumpleaño? – La niña confirmó con la cabeza toda alegre, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección – ¡¡felicidades!! ¡¡por eso pueden pedir cuantos quieran!! – el hombre llamo a un trabajador para pedir los pasteles.

-ya va, ¿no era solamente un pastel? – el pasivo estaba muy confundido.

\- bueno lo era, pero eso cambio cuando me entere que esa hermosa princesa cumplía año – sonrió, dipper no estaba muy seguro de ese tal will, pero no parecía ser una mala persona y a mandí le caía bien, entonces podía comenzar a no estar tan nervioso como ahora, _“claro como si eso era posible y no ayuda, que me mire así”,_ mientras pensaba will y mandí estaban hablando como si nada, will lo veía a veces de reojo.

Dipper sintió una extraña emoción, que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía porque… pero también estaba la incomodidad, que ya ni sentía gracias a esa amable y brillante sonrisa que aquel hombre mostraba, eso recordó que desde hace mucho, no salía o comía algo con otra persona que no fuera pacifica con percy, mandí o su jefa que era muy amble con él, _“bueno, desde que tuve a mandí no he salido con otro hombre, al parecer le cae bien a mandí”_ un jalón de su brazos lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento y miro quien lo llamaba.

-mami, ¿comerás tu postres? – El castaño se sorprendió al ver una torta de tres leche frente a el, “ _cuando lo trajeron”_ – jajajaja… otra vez te perdiste en tus pensamiento –

-¿cómo así? – lo dijo curioso will.

-mami, siempre es así cuando piensa mucho de algo, por eso yo soy la madura en esta familia –

-¡mandí! – dipper estaba que la regañaba, pero por ponerlo como un padre descuidado.

-jeje… lo siento mami – dipper solo metió una cucharada grande a su boca y probo ese delicioso pastel, pero con una rabieta que mandí lo noto – ¡eres la mejor mami del mundo! –

Cuando la pequeña dijo eso el castaño no pudo estar molesto con su sol y estrella, ella sabía cómo chantajearla y eso a will le pareció muy tierno, pero tenía una duda que quería aclarar y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-jajaja… wuao mandi… se nota que quieres mucho a tu madre – dijo sonriendo, la niña confirmaba con su cabeza mientras tenía un tenedor en su boca – pero ¿adónde esta tu padre?… ¿porque no está aquí? – pregunto inocente, pero pudo notar como se tensó el castaño y se dio, cuenta que metió la pata, pero al parecer la niña estaba como si nada y eso lo confundía mucho, ser psicólogo no lo estaba ayudando mucho en esta situación viendo su comportamiento o actitud – lo siento… no fue mi intención que lo incomodara, no debí preguntar eso… hehehe –

-no está bien, solo digamos que no está en esta ecuación – dijo calmando al hombre, que pudo notar que sentía mal por lo que comento y siguió comiendo su pastel. Eso hizo calmar un poco a will pero no lo suficiente.

\- no importa, yo no tengo papá y estoy bien así – sonrió la castaña menor con mucha ilusión y dipper solo no dijo nada, él nunca le enseño a ella odiar a su padre… aunque tampoco dijo quién era el, con exactitud porque mandi le dijo que no era necesario y el castaño respeto su decisión – como sea, señor will ¿tiene hijos o pareja? – La pregunta sorprendió más de uno de los presente. 

-¡mandí no pregunte esas cosas! – regaño dipper a mandí.

-lo siento… tenia curiosidad – siguió comiendo su pastel ya que no quedaba mucho.

-jajaja… está bien… no aún, no he tenido la suerte de encontrar un compañero o tener hijo – expreso amablemente el peliazul y esa sonrisa relajo al castaño, él sabía que su hija era metiche a veces, cuando se interesaba en una persona nueva. Pero a la niña se le ocurrió otro plan que lo haría como un favor así a su madre.

-bueno espero que lo encuentre muy pronto – dijo dipper muy amable con una linda sonrisa.

-wuao… ya se adonde saco tu hija esa bella sonrisa – eso sonrojo al castaño mayor e hizo que la pequeña sacara una buena carcajada, porque no tuvo que intentar nada y decidió dejar que todo, fruyera en su propia corriente.

-mami, ¿porque estas rojo? – Curiosa – si te hizo un cumplido –

-jaja… gracias – dijo ya más nervioso que ante, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pálida. Eso al peliazul le genero una emoción a verlo así y también le pareciera lindo, pero de repente sonó un tono de la canción favorita de dipper y will noto como se ilumino sus ojos – también te gusta esta banda pop –

-sí, es mi banda favorita – el castaño estaba más cómodo que hace rato.

-y la mía… – sonrió, para después levantarse del asiento – pero si me disculpa voy a contestar la llamada –

-claro – dijeron unísono ambos castaños.

Después de eso will se fue hasta el baño para contestar, dejando solo a madre e hija, que en un cuarto de segundo el mayor agarro los cachetes de la menor y comenzó halarlo.

-¡que planea pequeña manipuladora! – el castaño estaba muy enojado pero no lo suficiente para gritar.

-porque piensa que estoy planeando algo, mami – lo expreso con unos ojos de cachorro que hizo después que el mayor la soltaba – solo soy una niña pequeña – se acarició su cachete por el dolor.

-claro, ¡¡saca esa escusa barata de su sistema!! – Dijo con un puchero – que tú sabes muy bien como yo, ¡¡que tu no haces las cosas al azar o por curiosidad!! –

-es que, es que… nunca te he visto salir con alguien, porque siempre trabajas para cuidarme… yo quiero que tengas tu propia vida – eso hizo sentir a dipper el mejor padre del mundo por tener una hija maravillosa, aunque tampoco podía decir que will no era guapo… hasta parecía una estrella de cine, pero lo único que el necesitaba era tener a su hija consigo – y también, me pareció perfecto el señor wil y pude ver cómo te miraba –

-baby, yo estoy bien como estamos y ahorita, no necesito a alguien por el momento y si creo que el señor will es guapo, pero no creo que este interesado – abrazó a mandí.

-pero prométeme que si tiene una mínima oportunidad con alguien o con él, la aceptarías ¿sí? – el mayor solo suspiro.

-si… pero solo si te cae bien esa persona primero, tú opinión me importa mucho –

Mientras ellos mostraban su cariñoso amor de padre e hija, will estaba algunos metros viendo eso y sintiéndose feliz de ver eso, pero le toco romper ese maravilloso momento y por eso se acercó sorprendiendo a los que estaban sentados.

-qué lindo se ven ambos abrazados – sonrió y mandí también hizo lo mismo, pero dipper solo se sonrojo por lo dicho – pero me tocara irme por un compromiso que surgió de repente, pero no se preocupe ya page los pasteles y le pedí alguno, para que se lo llevaran – le entrego al castaño unas cajitas decorada con arcoíris, el dipper la recibió con sorpresa.

-siiiiii… muchas gracias –

-gracias, pero no era necesario eso… con lo que nos brindarte fue suficiente – dijo el mayor agitando su mano, mientras mandí le quitaba las cajitas para abrirlas.

-no es nada, de verdad… solo que me gusto hablar con ustedes – le sonrió.

-e-eh… bueno está bien – se levantó del asiento con mandí – nosotros también tenemos que irnos y también nos encantó hablar contigo –

Los tres comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la tienda y cuando salieron se despidieron con amabilidad, pero antes mandí soltó la mano de su mami y fue a donde will para abrazarlo en las piernas por donde le llegaba. Eso impacto mucho a will pero trasmitió el mismo cariño, para luego despedirse y subirse en su auto para macharse.

Los Pines caminaron hacia su casa, decidieron caminar con calma para disfrutar la fría y bella tarde, que mostraba esos maravillosos colores amarillos con naranja y rojo mezclado, que lucía el cielo despejado, dipper no pensó que ese tal will fuera una mala persona y le gustaría hablar de nuevo con el… aunque a mandí realmente le cayó súper bien el señor will y podía admitir, que sería un bien padre algún día cuando encuentre su pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno creo que esto sera todo, veré cuando actualizo de nuevo XD XD
> 
> nos leemos luego corazones


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charla normal sobre alguien y otras sobre como se siente sobre su padre

Cuando llegaron a su casa, mandí fue directo a guardar los pasteles en la nevera mientras dipper llegaba a lanzarse al sofá por lo agotado que estaba, le dolían mucho los pies desde hace mucho tiempo que no caminaba tanto, pero seguía pensando en will y lo amable que fue, “umm… me gustaría encontrármelo de nuevo”, lo pensó fugazmente pero al instante decidió eliminar ese repentino deseo, por eso prendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar lo canales que no le gustaba.

Pero de repente recibió un repentino golpe en su espalda que le hizo sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones y después recibir un cariñoso abrazo.

  
-jeje… lo siento, te aporrie – se disculpó.

  
\- baby, presiento que ya se te pasó la gripe que tenías –

-si al parecer y me siento con más energía de la normal – dejo el abrazo y se sentó en la espalda de su mami.

  
-yu juu… que bien, no dormirás temprano – se rio con nostalgia por recordar un día que su hija no durmió hasta las 4 de la mañana, por tener mucha energía de sobra.

-si eres malo, mami – hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos, hasta que se le ocurrió una bella maldad – ya vengo –

La menor se paró y fue a la mesa donde su madre dejaba las cosas, como la cartera, las llaves o el teléfono, claro solo tomo el aparato que necesitaba, para comenzar a marcar y encontrar el número que buscaba, luego marco para llamar mientras que dipper solo veía la tele.

Cuando por fin atendieron en la otra línea, ella no pudo aguantar más y solo, dejo ir lo que pensaba sin problema alguno.

  
-¡¡ TIAAAAAA… UN CHICO GUAPISIMO NOS BRINDO UNOS CUANTOS POSTRES!! – 

La pequeña mandí grito eso a todo pulmón mientras el castaño salto del lugar, porque se asustó por ese grito que lo agarro desprevenido.

  
-¡¡¿COMO ASI?!!, ¡¡CUENTA!! – gritaba mientras preguntaba a la vez, pacifica en la otra línea.

El mayor con toda la velocidad que tenía se levantó del sofá para ir directo a donde estaba su pequeño demonio, para ver si podía salvar su pellejo pero fue demasiado tarde.

-p-pac-cifica n-no le prestes atención… – el mayor estaba nervioso pero intento calmar las aguas, pero solo recibió un puro y dudo silencio, para después escuchar como colgaban la llamada, haciendo saber lo que significaba.

  
-mami, calentare los fideos para la tía y percy también, al final si tendremos la piyamada – 

Cuando el dueño de la casa solo escucho esas dulces y manipuladoras palabras, solo sintió fue un miedo de saber en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su hija y lo único racional que pudo hacer fue, tirarse al suelo y suspirar mientras que miraba a su monstruos dirigirse a la cocina.

  
-preparare todo, mami –

El duro un rato ahí hasta que escucho el timbre y no tuvo que adivinar, para saber quién estaba en la puerta. Entonces se levantó y fue abrir la puerta, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió un empujón que lo hizo que callera al suelo.

  
-¡¿quién es ese guapísimo chico?! – pregunto pacifica mientras se ponía al mismo nivel que el castaño y lo miraba a los ojos.

  
-jeje… solo digamos que será una larga historia – dijo el castaño, con el temor de lo que su amiga y sus teorías harían con él.

* * *

Después de ese alboroto en la puerta, como pacífica y su hijo entraron como si nada, dipper se sentó en la sala para hablar junto a la rubia, mientras mandi y percy se iban al cuarto de la castaña menor, para comer los fideos que la niña calentó. Ellos se fueron a preparar la habitación para la piyamada, que al final si tuvieron. 

El pelinegro aún se encontraba un poco mal, pero eso no lo detuvo para estar con su única y mejor amiga. Ambos niños sabían que sus madres hablarían por horas y a lo mejor, se quedarían a dormir por hoy, contando también que ya eran las 9pm de la noche y que mañana no irían a la escuela, por tener aún “y que gripe”.

-okey percy, ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunto mandi toda animada mientras se sentaba en las almohada que ella trajo, que se encontraba en el piso… el pelinegro estaba en la cama, pero cuando escucho la pregunta solo se levantó y se sentó frente su amiga.

  
-eh… no lo sé, dime tu – el niño de verdad no sabía cómo comenzar su gran noche.

-yo tampoco lo sé realmente, si solo hubiese sabido que hoy haríamos la piyamada, tendría todo listo – dijo mientras ocultaba la boca con su mano, eso hizo que su amigo la mira con curiosidad – aunque no importa – se levantó toda emocionada – lo que sí importa es que todo esto fue gracias al señor will –

  
-¿quién? – pregunto curioso percy mientras miraba hacia arriba, notando que su amiga estaba rojita.

-oh, es un hombre muy guapísimos y amable, que nos brindó los postres… porque él me hizo tropezar y haciéndome botar lo que mi mami me compro, dando como resultado que nos brindara y ahí comenzamos a charla, aunque mamá estaba muy nervioso – la niña estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a ese hombre – y lo mejor aún, es que… es soltero y no tiene hijo –

-mandi, tu sabe que mi tío no saldrá con nadie – lo dijo seguro – yo lo escuche de mi madre, al parecer aún no ha olvidado a su ex –

-yo sé muy bien eso – la niña se volvió a sentar, un poco desanimada – pero vale la pena intentar, además ya le hice un ultimátum, entonces no te preocupes… yo hare que olvide a mi progenitor por completo –

-pero mandi, al menos tienes un padre y te pueden decir quien es… no como yo, que mamá lo conoció una noche sin preguntarle quien era y nueve meses después nací yo – el pelinegro estaba muy triste por nunca poder conocer a su padre, la castaña se sintió mal por su amigo y lo peor aún, era que tenía razón.

-ya percy, yo sé que algún día lo conocerás – la niña se levantó y se sentó al lado de su amigo, para consolarlo – además no te entristece, que todo estaremos contigo y yo nunca te abandonare – le dio un besito inocente en el cachete contrario y eso hizo que se sintiera muy nervioso, con su corazón a cien, eso lo hizo sentirse muy feliz por escuchar que siempre estarían juntos, pero aun no entendía algo de mandí.

– pero… porque teniendo la oportunidad, ¿nunca quisiste saber el nombre de tu padre? – el pelinegro comento eso inocente de lo que podían responde.

  
-por la simple razón de no necesitarlo – la niña se acostó en el suelo mientras miraba al techo – mamá intento decirme sobre él, pero yo me negué o le cambiaba el tema… – se taba su rosto con su brazo izquierdo, aunque el otro niño podía ver su boca moviendo – yo no quiero saber nada de ese hombre… 

-¿porque es tu padre? – el pequeño se puso al lado del cuerpo de su amiga mientras la veía, no entendía esa rabia que tenía mandí hacia su padre, pero no recibió respuesta de su amiga – mandí dime, pero no te preocupes si temes que se lo diga a alguien… tu sabes que, entre nosotros nunca nos adelantamos – se acostó al lado de la castaña mientras le agarraban la mano y unían ese afecto con cariño e inocencia.

-porque… lastimo mucho a mami – ella se aferró al lado derecho de su amigo – yo siempre veía a mami muy triste y aun lo noto a veces, solo no le digo nada e intento animarlo con cualquier estupidez mía, aunque yo también lo pongo triste cuando me ve – el pelinegro sentía su brazo húmedo y por eso se giró, para abrazar a su castaña – porque a lo mejor, es que me parezco a él y eso me molesta – la niña comenzó a sollozar – e-es que yo también lo lastimo y n-no me gusta, p-pero no lo puedo evitar… solo quiero verlo feliz-z – el pelinegro abrazo más fuerte mientras tarareaba linda “kitty” para consolarla.

-shshshsh… mandi, no te preocupes… tu no lastimas a tío dipper, él te ama más que nada en el mundo y por eso, él es feliz solo contigo – la castaña levanto la cabeza mirando a su amigo y este le beso la frente para animarla, pero solo hizo que se pusiera muy roja – que tal si nos ponemos a jugar videojuegos – el niño se intentó levantar, pero el agarre de su amiga lo detuvo.

-qué tal si nos quedamos aquí acostado un rato más, ¿sí? – lo dijo nerviosa.

-está bien – percy se volvió a costar y se acomodó al lado de su amiga mientras alaba una sábana, para arroparse los dos junto y estar calientito. 

[…] 

Mientras tanto los sucesos de la sala era distinto al de los niño, por una sola razón y era que la rubia veía mal al castaño, por tardar en sentarse por estar sirviendo te o café y cuando al fin lo hizo, este solo bebía con una paciencia que estaba hartando a su amiga.

-qué tal si comenzamos a hablar del tema en cuestión, que fue la razón por la que vine hoy aquí a esta hora de la noche – dijo molesta la rubia que podía noquear a su amigo, por ser un dipper.

  
-jeje… ¿no olvidara lo que te grito mandí? – Dijo nervioso mientras ponía el café en la mesita que estaba de su lado – okey, pero no es nada de otro mundo, solo… –

  
-si claro claro, solo cuenta Mazón – lo interrumpió para expresarle su curiosidad.

-hahaha… bueno, hoy conocí a un hombre que no puedo negar que era muy guapo y amable, él nos brindó los postres… porque sin querer botó el que yo le compre a mandí y a ella, le encanto el señor will… pero eso es todo – dijo dipper un poco nervioso y sonrojado, por recordar a ese buen hombre en varios sentidos.

  
-ummm… interesante – la rubia comenzó a tomar el café con una paciencia mientras veía a su amigo y eso preocupo mucho al castaño.

-como que “interesante” – hizo comilla con su dedos – no me dirá nada más – dipper vio cómo su amiga negaba con la cabeza – ¡¡enserio!!... no me dirás como, no se… un, ¡¡oí dip tiene un galán!! O ¡¡ ¿mira por qué no lo invitaste a salir de nuevo?!! O ¡¿porque no le pediste tu numero idiota?!... o no era una de tus teorías locas – el castaño estaba nervioso de lo que le diría su amiga.

\- no – dijo seco y directo – tu solito te está enredando todo y no le veo, la necesidad de hacerlo… solo veré aquí sentada como lo haces – tomo otro sorbo de su café.

-ya va como… no, no estoy haciendo eso, ¿o sí?-

-sí… y lo peor, es que estas poniéndote rojo… por solo pensar sobre ese sujeto… como se llamada… eh… – la mujer estaba tronando los dedo para recordar el nombre mientras dipper estaba levemente sonrojado.

  
-will – la rubia sonrió.

-lo ves, lo dijiste y te pusiste más rojo – el castaño se tapó la cara para evitar que lo vieran así.

  
-claro que no – pacifica se rio por ver a su amigo todo avergonzado, pero noto algo que no le cuadraba.

  
-pero… ese hombre no era del pueblo de gravity falls –

  
-creo que no… porque cuando se estaba disculpando se inclinó – el castaño estaba recordando ese raro comportamiento.

-bueno a lo mejor es un turista – pacifica ni se creyó eso sus propia palabras mientras seguía bebiendo el café que ya se le estaba terminando.

  
-si a lo mejor, jeje – ambos adultos suspiraron por lo inseguro que estaban.

-bueno no importa… –la rubia vio su teléfono – dip… puede hacerme un favor –

  
-¿qué pacifica? – el castaño nunca se negaría hacerle un favor a la rubia.

  
-mira… eh, recuerda al padre de percy – pine se sorprendió que su amiga sacara en la conversación a ese hombre y por eso, confirmo con su cabeza – bueno me contacto por primera vez en 7 años y ¡quiere verme! –

-okey, estoy entendiendo… pero no entiendo –

  
-suspiro – bueno que en algunos días será la reunión y no se con quién dejar a percy – el castaño estaba muy atento a lo que decía su amiga – quería saber si tú lo podías cuidar por 2 o 3 semanas… porque al parecer ese patán, vive en otro estado y tengo que salir lo más pronto, entonces estaba pensando salir mañana, porque al parecer quiere hablar conmigo de algo – la rubia tenía la mirada hacia abajo, pero se le notaba que tenía una cara de desagrado – por eso… –

-claro – la interrumpió – pacifica tu sabe al igual que yo… que no tengo problema de cuidarlo, él es como otro hijo mío y además los dos le encantarían quedarse por varias semanas juntos – dijo de una manera dulce y divertida.

  
-hehehe… eso es verdad… ahora que recuerdo… creo que seremos consuegras – la rubia estaba muy feliz de ver la impresión de su amigo por escuchar eso.

  
-¿cómo así? – el hombre estaba muy sorprendido.

-bueno un día percy me pregunto de repente que si los niños se pueden casar – sonreí – y yo le conteste que no, pero luego le pregunte porque me decía eso y el solo se sonrojo… y nunca me dijo nada, pero yo sospecho que lo decía era por mandí – sigue riendo entre diente por la cara que aún tenía el castaño.

  
-ya va ya va… los dos son aun niños muy pequeño para pensar eso, pero no creo que te preguntara por eso – pine estaba muy incrédulo por la situación.

-umm… bueno… porque nos vemos cómo están los tortolitos – sonrió para fastidiar al castaño.

  
-okey, pero no le diga así… que ambos son bebe – se levantaron ambos para ir a la habitación de mandí.

  
-si si… como diga –

Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta un poquito para no molestar a los niño y lo que vieron, dejo más de uno sorprendido por esa hermosa escenas de ver a los dos niños dormido mientras percy abraza a mandí como si la estuviera protegiendo, eso alegro a la rubia porque sabía que ellos terminarían junto, pero dipper solo tenía una mirada de shock porque su amiga tenía razón.

  
-pero no puedo negar que me gustaría verlo junto a los dos – dijo el castaño con un cariño y felicidad por ver algo tan tierno.

-igual, solo déjame tomar una foto – la rubia saco rápidamente su teléfono y le tomo una foto como si nada – bueno ya que están dormido, te lo puedo dejar hoy para irme en la mañana tranquila – el castaño confirmo con la cabeza – antes de irme te traigo la ropa de los día que se quedara, también el uniforme… llevará a mandí mañana a la escuela –

  
-estaba pensando eso, creo que si… pero no estoy seguro – dijo dudoso dipper mientras estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-como sea, igualmente lo traeré – la rubia comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la sala y dipper la siguió con tranquilidad – creo que ya me tengo que ir, luego no voy a poder ir por la fatiga –

  
-jejeje… como sea, hasta mañana… – se despidieron con un abrazo justo en la puerta.

  
-igual… cuida, de mis ángeles – le sonrió.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hasta su carro mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta, dipper camino con calma para recoger las tasas de café y lavarla, pero olvido cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su hija y por eso volvió a la habitación, pero noto que los niños no tenía nada que los abrigaran bien y solo una manta. Por eso fue hacia donde estaban y lo cargo a cada uno, para ponerlo en la cama y arroparlo adecuadamente, pero se sorprendió cuando una pequeña mano lo toco.

  
-mami, ¿qué haces? – la niña se despertó levemente, por sentir que la movían.

-nada, solo lo acomodo en la cama, no te preocupes solo duerme – se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña menor, mientras que la niñita le sonreía.

  
-o-okeyy – dijo la pequeña ya balbuceando por el sueño, el mayor también le dio un beso a su pelinegro en la frente, él se sentía feliz por ver a ambos niños durmiendo plácidamente, para luego salir del cuarto y esta vez sí cerrar la puerta, para luego ir a dormir.


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dias rutinario y mierda, dijeron pino

A la mañana siguiente dipper se levantó levantado desde las 5am porque pacífica lo había llamado para que saliera de la casa y cuando salió aún medio dormido, la rubia había llegado con una ropa que parecía que fuera de un funeral y eso le daba risa al castaño , mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraban su amiga.

-y esa ropa, no me diga que vas a ver a la muerte - el hombre no pudo aguantar mucho las ganas de reír, pero pacífica tenía una cara de pocos amigos mientras estaba cerca de su auto.

-después de preguntas ... de donde mandí salió lo sarcástico - lo dijo con un tono de burla mientras le sacaba la lengua, el castaño se ofendió por lo dicho pero solo solo saco una carcajada, porque su amiga tenía razón - bueno como sea, aquí esta lo necesario para percy -

La mujer fue hacia el guarda equipaje y saco dos maletas, que le llegaba a la cintura que eran de color pastel. 

\- eehhh ... ¡¿no creo que necesito las cosas ?! - El hombre que estaba sorprendido por lo gruesa que se veía las maletas.

-no, esta es la que no pesa, déjame sacar las otras - la rubia saco unas tres más, pero esta eran mochilas de viajes de color azul mar - bueno esto es todo - 

Dipper quedo pendejo porque no sabía la razón de tantas cosas.

-paci ... eh, ¿porque tantas cosas? -

-bueno esta es la ropa normal - señalo la maleta pastel - el uniforme y con los libros - señalo las otras dos, pero grabar algo y por eso fue al asiento del conductor - y esta la mochila de la escuela y su peluche -

La rubia le entrego un bolso de color azul rey y un peluche de triangulo amarillo con un ojo en el medio, el peluche impacto mucho al hombre.

-pacifica ese peluche ... es ... - dipper no pudo creer lo que perdió.

-yo también me sorprendí cuando lo encontré, pero al parecer mandí selo dio a percy por una extraña promesa y él le dio su corazón - dijo pacifica mientras se recostaba en una parte del auto y cruzaba los brazos - pero yo creía que este peluche estaba destruido - Dipper apretó el peluche mientras tenía unos ojos melancólicos y tenía a la nada.

-yo ... solo, no pude ... quemarlo, ¡¡pero yo lo escondí en la parte más profunda de mis armarios !! - se excusó.

-hmmm ... será lo que encontraron, pero dudo que separó el origen del - la rubia suspiro y vio a su amigo - pero no te preocupes solo acepta que aún no ha olvidado a Bill -

-si aceptara eso, ¡¡es como si perdonaría todo el daño que me hizo y que aún me hace !! - el joven se mordió el labio con frustración mientras tenía un leve rubor en su mejilla.

-bueno, solo piénsalo que al final ... siento que esto terminara de una manera rara - lo expreso pacifica con una leve sonrisa y el castaño solo aguantaba las múltiples emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero vio cómo su amiga suspiraba - creo que ya me tengo que ir 

La chica se acercó al joven para abrazarlo, para consolarlo y al final sentir su hombro húmedo, pero no hizo nada para separarse hasta que su amigo lo decidiera y verlo con los ojos rojos, para poner una cara de ternura.

-dip ... nos vemos en dos semanas, ¿sí? -

-sí, pero cuídate en el camino y me cuentas, ¡cómo fue esa reunión! - El castaño vio cómo su amiga se subía en el auto.

-Okey, mamá ... me portare bien - le sonrió la rubia mientras sacaba su cabeza del vidrio - cuídate y cuida a mis hijos - ella arrancó el auto de color gris, para por fin irse.

Cuando el joven vio perderse en la distancia, solo sospechó por cargar muchas maletas mientras el sol le pegaba de una forma bella, pero en cierto modo lo calentaba del aire frío de la mañana, para después entrar y preparar el desayuno de los niños, porque al final si se llevará a cabo a la escuela. El duro un rato y cuando vio la hora, él se apresuró en levantarlo porque llegaría tarde otra vez a la escuela y cuando llego a la habitación, el entro con cuidado y prendió la luz, para notar que el pelinegro se despertó en el instante que encendió la luz y eso lo alegro.

-corazón ve a vestirte que iras a la escuela - el niño lo vio confundido porque no entendía nada por estar aún medio dormido, aun sentado en la cama.

-¿Cómo así ?, tío dipper - lo dijo mientras bostezaba y se estrujaba el ojo izquierdo - y ¿mamá? -

-eh ... tu mamá no te dijo que saldría de viaje por un tiempo - el castaño estaba dudoso de lo que decir o no, pero el niño tenía una cara de shock total que parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar y eso, asusto al castaño - pero no te preocupes ... te quedara con nosotros por ese tiempo y podremos jugar con mandí, cuando puedan y dormir con ella, como lo hicieron - cuando el menor escucho lo último se puso rojo como un tomate por olvidar que había estado tan cerca de su castaña

-eh ... eh, e-eh ... está bien, me iré a bañar - el pelinegro se bajó de la cama con la cabeza abajo mientras caminaba para el baño. Pero el alcalde pudo notar que su corazón estaba avergonzado y eso le pareció tierno, entonces dipper noto que su bebé aún no se despertaba y pensó despertarla de una manera amable, pero eso no funciona y sin problema usar el plan B.

El alcalde saco su teléfono y busco en su lista de canciones una específica, cuando la fecha era "En el nombre del amor", él puso todo el volumen y en un instante, escucho a su hija levantarse mientras cantaba la canción a todo fulgor , eso le dio risa a el castaño porque eso siempre despertaba a su bebé.

\- Si te dijera que esto solo va a doler - la castaña menor se bajó de la cama mientras se iba al baño - pero tengo ... sueño y nada más, no creo poder ir a la escuela, aunque al final me obligará, porque me hacen esta maldad - lo dijo al rumo de la melodía que escuchaba por el teléfono mientras bailaba con unos pasito que le parecía chistoso al mayor, aunque el castaño no lo quisiera admitir eso también funcionaba con bill y lo peor, ambos han pasado los pasito casi igual.

-solo espera fuera del baño, es que percy lo está usando - la niña se sorprendió por el simple hecho que su tía no se lo llevó llevado aun o al menor ... que su tía lo llevó a la escuela hoy, eso alegro a la castaña menor tanto que estaba dando brinquito como un conejo.

-no te ilusiones, que tu tía no lo llevara hoy ... - dijo dipper mientras estaba atrás de su hija mientras estaba cerca del baño y ambos vieron como salía percy de este - solo le toco viajar y por eso percy está con nosotros, entonces le tocara caminar a todos - sonrió de una manera muy dulce como si estuviera burlándose. 

  
La pequeña miro hacia atrás con lentitud con una cara de impacto.

-¡¡Eres una bruja !! - grito eso, para después salir corriendo porque sabía que ganó un coquito por parte del alcalde y lo peor, es que no estaba equivocado… el alcalde estaba enojado por lo dicho, entonces ella se encerró en el baño mientras el castaño casi lo agarraba , aunque el pelinegro solo viola todo con gracia, siempre disfrutó verlo divertirse tanto.

-e-eh… tío, ¿adónde esta mi ropa? - Lo comento de una manera tímido mientras se tapaba con la toalla.

-ven corazón, que ya te la doy -

Ambos se fueron a la sala, para que el cucharón le diera la ropa al niño pero este agarro la que se iba a poner, que era un uniforme muy lindo y luego se fue a vestirse en el cuarto de su tío, ellos fueron alistarse para el alcalde Lo llevara a la escuela y luego el irse a su trabajo, como cajero en un supermercado que lo trataban bien.

* * *

Esa rutina dura por varios días, porque era muy cómoda para todos aunque los niños se iban solo a su casa, después de terminar con las clases porque el castaño salía muy tarde del trabajo ... aunque siempre lo llevaba a la escuela en la mañana. Pero eso no le extrañaba, ni molestaba a mandí por ser costumbre, pero percy le causaba raro aunque ya estaba acostumbrado muy rápido.

Cuando llego el día miércoles, ambos niños se encuentran en su casa a costado en el sofá y viendo en la televisión los dibujos animados, que pasaban en la red de dibujos animados mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido, por esperaban que el alcalde llegara del trabajo tarde porque hoy le tocaba turno completo y querían contarle una noticia que alegraba mucho a los niños.

Ellos ya habían comido y solo la faltaba era dormir, pero ambos niños decidieron quedarse despiertos para contarles la noticia al mismo tiempo, aunque la castaña menor ya casi estaba dormida mientras la baba el hombro a percy que era el único que no tenía sueño, eso enojaba a la niña pero le alegraba porque él le avisaría cuando llegara su mami. Ellos duraron un rato más hasta que escucharon a la puerta abriéndose, el pelinegro se paró lo más rápido mientras cargaba a mandí en la espalda, porque ella le dijo que no podía caminar por tener mucho sueño y el de gafo le creyó, entonces cuando fueron a la entrada lo que vieron fue un zombi.

-¡¡Mami !!, ¿qué te paso? ... ¡¡que pareces un muerto viviente !! - le respondió con gracia mientras aún estaba sentado en la espalda del niño y este solo lo tuvo con su típica cara normal, pero con una pisca de preocupación por ver su tío en ese estado.

\- eh ... no vas a seguir viendo "The Walking Dead" ... aunque no pasó nada en especial, solo que hubo unas cuantas ofertas de descuentos y todo se fue al carajo - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala y se acostaba en el sofá, de verdad estaba agotado, pero feliz por una razón que lo ponía rojo –ahora mi pregunta que es la más importante y es… - los niños se miraron con rareza al preguntarles - ejem… ¡¿porque todavía están despiertos? porque mañana tiene clases - se sentó en el sofá mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-no te enojes tío, es que teníamos que contarte una noticia - se defendía el niño - por eso nos quedamos despierto… queríamos decírtelo - lo que decían mientras ambos niños se sentaban en el suelo, para ver al mayor bien.

-entonces cuente, ante de caer dormido - dijo con un gran bostezo y se estrujaba un ojo.

-Buenos tenemos un día de presentación y tenemos que llevar a cabo, algo que queremos exponer y ... nosotros elegimos - lo expreso la niña con mucha emoción y seriedad, mientras que el pelinegro solo asentaba con los brazos cruzados. 

-y ... ¿qué es? - pregunto dipper, pero preguntar que no debió preguntar nada.

-nuestros ... - ambos niños se vieron y decidieron algo por la mirada - ¡¡peluches !! - dijeron unísono para después saltar al lado del alcalde. 

-¡¡¿Que en serio? !! - eso sorprendió mucho al castaño, pero temía que le preguntara el origen del peluche del triángulo.

-buenooo ... percy quiere preguntarte algo, pero él no lo ara porque es el ... pero yo sí, entonces ... quiero saber sobre mandorito - dijo tranquila la castaña menor.

-¿mandorito? - pregunto el mayor.

-el peluche de triangulo, yo le puse así ... pero eso no es asunto a discutir ... ¡¡¿adónde lo conseguiste? !! ... el que le di a percy - el temor de mayor se hizo realidad, pero no le vio problema de contarle un lindo significado o promesa que surgió.

-eeh ... hmm ... está bien le diré - le sonrió, pero puso una mirada melancólica, que no le gusta a mandí y preocupo al niño - pues creo fue cuando teni ... - 

Ante que el alcalde podría decir lo que quería contar, la pequeña niña se llamaría del sofá mientras se reía por caerse.

-¡¡¿Mandmand te encuentra bien? !! - Dijeron unísono dipper y percy.

-sí, solo me caí por error de análisis - eso era una vil mentira por parte de la niña, porque no quería que su madre hablara de ese hombre que lo ponía tan triste - lo siento ... jejejeje -

Pero el pelinegro capto esa mentira, por la charla que tuvieron sobre cómo se siente mandí con su padre, pero no tuvieron comentario de nada y solo suspirar.

-como mar - suspiro con cansancio dipper, para luego pararse - porque no se van a dormir, que ya son casi las 11pm - dijo el alcalde mientras los niños se iban al cuarto a dormir.

-¡¡¡Buenas noche mamá !!! - gritaron unísono ambos menores.

El castaño vio como los niños se iban con cariño y ternuras, para luego caminar para la cocina y comer la comida que mandó le hizo, él no pudo negar que su hija saco la maravillosa mano del Bill para la comida, _"pero me alegra que no haya sacado, la cuestión de los tratos ... porque si no mandí si fuera salido casi como un demonio dimensional de otro universo "_ , dijo el alcalde para luego reír.

-hahahaha ... creo que también tengo que dejar de leerme historias de demonio o de distintas dimensiones - él se metió la primera cucharada de comida a la boca, mientras que un programa de chisme, pero eso le hizo que recordara el rencuentro con Will en su trabajo y que le pidieran reunirse de nuevo mañana en la tarde, en una cafetería muy concurrida y eso lo emocionaba mucho.

* * *

Al día siguiente el alcalde estaba con percy en la entrada de su casa, esperando que mandó se pusiera su zapato, para irse a la escuela.

-mandí apresúrate, que llegaremos tarde - dijo el niño emocionado y dipper a su lado.

Percy tenía su uniforme una camisa manga larga de color azul claro con un shorr de color negro y sus zapato de igual color, pero él y el castaño tenían una bufanda con una suerte del mismo color duquesa con cuadrito, eso fue un regalo de pacífica. Aunque pine solo traía abajo del suéter una camiseta naranja con sus jens y sus zapatos grisáceos, pero usaba su gorra del trabajo que era negra.

-okey, okey ... pero no me apuren que me estresa - lo dije con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su zapatico de color amarillo, aunque no fuera del uniforme del colegio.

Eso le dio gracia a ambos varones porque mandí no se podría estresar, con nada que le pasara en el día más terrible que podría tener.

-claro, baby si tú lo dice - dipper si estaba un poquito estresado por llegar siempre tarde al colegio, pero se alegraba que no al trabajo.

-estoy lista - sonrió, ella tenía la misma ropa que su amigo, solo que ella traía una falda y una bufanda rosada, con su mochila azul rey igual a la de percy. 

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa para irse, pero cuando iban por la esquina de la calle, la pequeña se detuvo drásticamente mientras jalaba la mano de su madre, para que se detuviera porque él le tenían también la mano al pelinegro

-eh… percy, te acuerdas si traje el peluche de corazón, creo que no tengo - pregunto dudosa con una sonrisa en la cara, pero los otros lo pensaron como " **enserio** " en la cara, el pelinegro saco se su mochila el triángulo amarillo mientras revisaba el bolso.

-no, ¡¡lo debiste dejar en el cuarto !! - le dijo con una cara de "ve por él".

\- buscarlo - lo dijo el alcalde con una cara cansada y suspiraba, mientras buscaba a su hija con molestia pero con una sonrisa y luego entrégale la llave - pero apúrate, que llegaremos tarde de nuevo -

-dale - La pequeña mandía salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por la cara de su madre le dio, dejó a dipper y percy solo ... 

El niño aún tenía el peluche entre sus brazos y lo miro con una cara de duda, eso lo noto el mayor porque sabía cuándo su otro hijo adoptivo quería pedir algo pero le daba pena. Entonces se acercó y se agacho al mismo nivel del pequeño niño, para mirar a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede percy? - El niño se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero se puso nervioso.

-nada ... s-solo que ... a-aún tengo curiosidad s-sobre el peluche, pero mandí evito que lo dijera ayer - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con el peluche.

-sí, me di cuenta de eso ... pero a ella no le gusta que yo hable mucho sobre el - dijo triste pero le sonrió al menor, para que no se preocupara y eso le agrado al pelinegro - no te diré todo por el tiempo, pero sí que ... eso meló dio cuando teníamos 15 años e hicimos una promesa, de estar siempre junto y nunca separarnos, para después casarnos cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad ... - 

El pequeño le sorprendió y preocupo, porque él y mandó hicieron casi la misma promesa pero lo de casarse no estaba incluido, pero le hicieron eso muy tierno, el vio que dipper le bajaba el peluche para verle la cara bien.

-me parece lindo esa promesa ... pero no termino bien, ¿cierto? - Dijo con miedo porque por un minuto habían decidido que pasaría los mismos con mandí.

-siii ... pero estoy feliz como estoy ahora ... porque tengo un mandí que es mi bebé aunque sea malvada, a tu madre que me ayudo más que nadie ya ti corazón, que eres la cosa más tierna que he visto - le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejillas - pero si sigue con duda, di lo que significa para ti ese peluche, ¿sí? - Le dio un beso en la frente - porque ahora tú eres su dueño -

Al escuchar esa palabra, percy puede que tenga todas sus dudas se fueron como quirúrgicamente y podría confiar en como presentar algo muy querido por él.

-gracia mam ... tío, lo siento - se disculpó el menor.

-corazón dime como quiera, porque para mí tu eres otro hijo - le acaricio la cabeza mientras se paraba y tenía el pequeño con una cara de impacto.

\- está bien mamá dipper - le sonrió mientras ambos identificaron una paz en su interior.

Mientras ellos se encontraban ahí, esperando una irresponsable pero querida niña que llegaría tarde a todos, ellos solos se enfrentan en ese momento era una brisa de la mañana que lo que daba era sueño. Dipper se encuentra la persona más feliz del mundo y completo por no tener que preocuparse por nada, solo le interesaba era estar con sus pequeños y su amiga pacífica que llegaba en unos días. 

Pero lo que no sabía que alguien se estaba acercando en una manera silenciosa y el castaño se dio cuenta de eso, cuando se detectó lo que tomaron en el brazo y escuchar una voz familiar.

\- pino -


End file.
